GATE: World United Pt 1
by Maj. Wipeout
Summary: My Original World blended into the World of GATE, is not much in terms of summary, i'm not good at it, Part 1 will be from Chapter 1 - Chapter 10, revolving mostly around Itami and his team. [WW2] [Semi-OP OC] [Jack-of-all-Trades Itami.] [OOC Everything] May need a BETA reader...
1. Welcome to my World

**Introduction**

 **Year 1938,** The World, under the **United Nations Act,** agreed to function as one large Faction, to allow for the growth of potential countries and their own, establishing a nigh-perfect trade system and a universal Currency, Dollars & Cents. This was an aftermath of a previous war between underground entities known as the Karrak. They, with their Machine-like bodies and conventional weaponry, came out of the bore-hole in Rossija and started attacking towns and cities without discrimination. Unfortunately, this was done during the harsh & unforgiving winters of Rossija, and the neighbouring nations, namely Nihon and Kaiserland was unable to send proper support. Only after it had hit spring was any nation able to properly enter Rossija. However, at this point Rossija was reduced to only a few cities, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Novgorod and Voronezh. This was **Year 1924.** For **12 years** the war was fought and eventually won after Mapla sent their own Army to help.

Confident that they had exterminated the threat, the Armies stayed around to help rebuild, much to the gratitude of Rossija. With the **United Nations Act,** Rossija was able to rebuild even faster, as civilian volunteers poured into the nation to help.

However, **Year 1939,** a great disturbance in the Ocean directly south of Mapla, known as the Sun Sea, occurred. Originally thought to be a volcanic Island, Mapla released a small naval detachment to investigate, only to receive a chilling radio transmission before all contact was lost. Merely two weeks later the still floating wreckage of one of the ships washed ashore in Montreal. Fearing the worst, Mapla prepare a Battle Fleet to enter the anomaly.

Mere hours before point of contact, the anomaly revealed itself. A Massive Naval Craft the size of Britannia was seen. Immediately, smaller Naval vessels were launched by the craft, and it was noted that the insignia of the Karrak was seen on the side of the vessels. Due to the number of outdated Capital Ships and unprepared crew, the Battle Fleet was quickly decimated, and the battle was quickly named the Sun Sea Incident. Only a few ships managed to escape, but even then, they were not unscathed.

The most notable survivor was the then Commander Lewis Reginald, Captain of the Mapla Light-Anti-Air Destroyer, the MRS Falcon's Bane. He, who called the retreat after Upper Rear Admiral Jack Liason was killed from an unidentified Shell from the Enemy Craft. When he returned with 4 other Destroyers with over 3 times the capacity in crew, he was criticized for retreating in the face of battle.

Despite the current dislike and hatred for the man by the Higher-ups, they could not ignore the large number of commendations given to the men by the general crew as well as several Captains that he saved because of it. He was grudgingly promoted to Captain was given command of one of the older Light Battle Cruiser, the MRS Resistance. With his crew all transferred to the new ship, the MRS Falcon's Bane was transferred to a museum, to act as a display piece but also as a last resort combat ship.

Line Break

 **Year 1940,** Rossija had just finished rebuilding they're cities when they were once more attacked by the Karrak. In great rage, they sent over half the Main Army into the fray, forcing a large Front-line war between Rossija and the Karrak. The only difference between the last war and this, was that this attack by the Karrak was done in Summer, and almost immediately, Kaiserland Armies were transported post-haste via every way possible, Air transport, Cars and trains worked tirelessly to move troops, sometimes, even the civilians helped out by driving large trucks made for cargo to tired marching infantry. Although this was discouraged as they would rather use the vehicle to transport much needed supplies to the front lines.

Line Break

It was soon discovered that the Karrak had another Naval Craft to the East of Rossija, in the Bering Sea. Nihon was asked as a Nation to turn their troops away from Mainland Rossija and head towards the eastern part to help with the War effort there. They complied as any enemy in that area is a threat to their own way of life.

Despite Nihon actually having better ships, they didn't have the experience of dealing with these ships before and thus were hit just as badly, losing 2 carrier fleet and 1 Battle Front Fleets to the enemy. Only 2 Ships returned but only 1 Commander was conscious, the other was knocked-out due to blood-loss. The Commander was Warashito Hiromi, a recent Honours Graduate of Etajima Naval Academy. Having only seen 1 other Naval Engagement before the major Operation, Hiromi-daii and his ship, an unnamed Anti-Air Boat was considered a possible liability and was kept near the rear of the fleet. After the retreat, he was accepted as a hero, having saved an Admiral, Kaigun-Shosho Shima Tadashi.

Warashito Hiromi was quickly promoted to Commander, Kaigun-Chusa of the Imperial Nihon Navy. He was given command of the newest INN Ship, the INN Shimakaze, a swift Destroyer with upgraded Ship-to-ship capabilities. His request of having his old boat attached to his ship in a Flotilla was quickly accepted as it was seen as a noble request to honour the fallen. The boat, upgraded in terms of firepower was quickly named the INN Shitame, refitted & reclassed as a Light Anti-Air Destroyer.

Line Break

Up North in Rossija, near a small town called Vorkuta, the skies grow dark as multiple Karrak Air vessels fly over it. In a combined assault attempt, the Karrak successfully flanked the Rossians who were fighting near the original emergence hole. With the opportunity, the Karrak completely eradicated the Rossian Forces and civilians in the area. With most of Rossija's Forces near Udachny, Airbases and Defensive bases scramble to attack Vorkuta. However, their numbers were small as Rossija feared that the Karrak may flank them again. With barely a regiment of men and about a squadron of home base fighters, the 1st Combined Regiment was born. They died almost immediately however, as before they could even get near Ukhta, they were ambushed by heavy guns and a large amount of Karrak Infantry.

None of the Rossija Infantry made it out alive, however 2 aircraft from the near 100 planes survived. After bagging roughly 40 kills each, they retreated when they ran out of fuel and ammo. The Pilots were Senior Lieutenant Aleksandra Sovik and Oberleutnant Andreas Herrmann. The two had just returned from leave and the Oberleutnant decided to come along with the Senior Lieutenant to visit the airbase. Because of this, he was quickly dragged along with the promise of excellent pay.

Upon landing at Severnyy Airbase, they quickly learnt of the fates of the other pilots and infantrymen that was along with them. The Rossian Commander of the base quickly filled them in on the last known radio transmission of the 1st Combined Regiment. Then told them that Civilian Scouting Corps has documented most of the attack, noting that their efforts allowed the Civilians to somewhat safely flee the area.

After returning to Moscow, the two were paraded around as heroes, saving the lives of over 10,000 Civilians who were all hiding in Ukhta. Both were commended, and Lydia was promoted to Captain whilst Kaiserland sent a promotion to Andreas to the rank of Hauptmann.

 **Hey Guys, that was a World introduction to My Fictional World, A Proper Informatics will be uploaded later on for a full view of the world I've built. Enjoy!**

 **By the way, the Karrak will not be featured so much in this book rather in another story, under the name Forsaken Memoirs. In Forsaken memoirs, the Karrak will be the main enemy of the CJTF instead of the people of the GATE.**


	2. Off to Nevereverland

Chapter 1

 **Year 1945, Nihon, Hokkaido Region, Kitami City.** The heroes of Nihon had just returned home from fighting the long and final battle in Rossija. The Karrak, finally defeated and eradiated to the last entity, was no more. Now is a time for celebration humanity's second victory over the Karrak. Yet it is also a time for mourning as more than 40% of the world's population has been killed, 30% of the remaining survivors crippled and 20% more either too old to do anything or too young to be of use. Of course, with the United Nations Act, the nations of the world were able to help rebuild much faster. Both civilians and military men alike chipped in to help out, providing care and shelter, growing crops and cultivating the land.

Nihon's Army, formerly lead by General Itagaki Seishiro, returned home in pieces, less than 30% had properly returned, 20% of that in body bags. The rest were either in ashes, floating along the river Lena, or simply buried under mountains of rubble, the General included. What returned was instead his XO, Maj. General Hazama Koichiro, the Maj. General's last remaining Officers, 2nd Lt. Yanagida Akira and Junior Lt. Yoji Itami. All other Officers and command units have perished in battle.

Upon returning, they were quickly greeted by Prime Minister Hideki Tojo and the Emperor of Japan, for meritorious military service, each of the remaining 1,300 soldiers awarded the Order of the Rising Sun, 5th class. The only Exception being Maj. General Hazama Koichiro, 2nd Yanagida Akira and Junior Lt. Yoji Itami, who were each awarded the Order of the Rising Sun, 2nd Class. They were also given a promotion each to Lt. General, 1st Lt. and 2nd Lt. respectively.

Minutes after the final Order was awarded, something odd happened. A Large gate had appeared in Toryo Park. It was quickly reported as it started to glow. Not a minute later, the gate opened up to reveal an inky blackness. Confused and confounded, some soldiers decided to walk towards it. Just as he was about to touch the gate, he was speared through the chest by a long lance of sorts. Then out came charging cavalry men, armed and armoured like the middle ages, some bearing lances, spears, longswords and bows. Then out came the monsters, not like anything they had ever seen before, monsters of old, like Orcs and Dragons. Only when the first scream was heard did anyone actually snap out of the trance they had subjected to. The IJA men turned towards the source, and they had to do their best not to turn away immediately, the men from the gate had ripped a little girl in half, yet not killed her, thus forcing her into immense agony, her mother nearby, staring in shock and fear before herself being eaten by a dragon.

The IJA men jumped into action, some running towards the armoury to retrieve their weapons, some just pulling out their service pistols. Not wasting any time, 2nd Lt. Yoji Itami pulled the Lt. General's Type 94 Pistol and his own ceremonial saber and jumped into the fray. The 1st Lt and the Lt. General quickly ushered the Prime Minister and the Honourable Emperor towards the Office Buildings and rushed to re-join their comrades in arms.

The combat fought wasn't a long one, it was rather easy to defeat the enemies once the weapons were out and a proper structure was formed. Forming old firing lines, they were quickly able to eliminate the enemy infantry as they were mostly armoured with thin metal armour, very much like the armour of the Roman Legionnaires, most likely for defence against swords and arrows, not bullets.

Eventually, a horn was blown from the people of the gate, and they retreated. If one were to count, there were less than a hundred people who actually managed to escape into the gate, the others are either dead, or severely injured, not that they would stay alive for much longer anyway.

All 1,150 men from war along with around 120 local police officers looked around, shock on their faces and fatigue in their eyes. The remaining 150 from the war perished at the hands of the invaders, either by simple stabbing and slashing wounds, to literally being eaten by creatures thought to only exist in story books. After a brief reprise, the men quickly realized that there were more to the casualties than just military and started organising Search & Rescue teams for the Civilians.

Line Break

" _ **If you want peace, be ready for war."**_

Line Break

A week later, the gate was covered in a secured metal casing with a Mechanical door to prevent anything from getting out or in. News of the gate and the tragedy quickly spread across the globe as letters of well wishes was received by Nihon post mail almost every hour. Granted it wasn't as big as the Karrak War or as bad as Rossija, but it was tragic nonetheless, against a human enemy as well, it simply didn't sit well with the world leaders.

So once again, bits and pieces of the world's militaries joined together in Nihon's purposefully built extra-large military camp. Over 5,000 combatants and over 2,000 staff came together from every corner of the globe, creating the world's first Combined Joint Task Force, or CJTF in short. It held people from Rossija, Nihon, Zhungguo, Kaiserland, Mapla, the South East Asian Coalition and many more. It was to be led by Lt. General Hazama Koichiro, aided by 1st Lieutenant Yanagida Akira.

Another Ceremony was held in honour of those who have fallen in the battle, both civilian and military alike. Several Enlisted and NCOs got some promotions for valour, but most surprising of all was 2nd Lieutenant Yoji Itami, who was promoted not a week ago. He was promoted again to 1st Lieutenant and awarded the Order of the Golden Kite, 2nd Class by the Emperor himself. The Emperor, impressed by Itami's bravery and amused at his decided course of action, was quick to confer upon him the award and the promotion.

1st Lieutenant Yoji Itami was quickly transferred to the CJTF, ordered to take command of the 1st Motorized Section, a Swift Medium Reconnaissance Unit tasked with surveying and mapping out the world on the other side of the gate. The 1st Motorized Section consisted of 10 regular infantry, 2 command infantry, 1 Ho-Ha Kai Armoured Half-Track, 1 M16 GMC with 4 M2 Anti-Air Variant Machine Guns, and 1 234/1 with a 20mm Auto-cannon.

Line Break

Another week later, everything is ready. Tanks, Armoured Cars, Artillery and Infantry line up in formation in-front of the gate. Everything is set, Lights and guns at the ready, all pointed into the gate. A signal in the form of a flare was released and the mechanical gate was opened, revealing once more, the inky, misty blackness of the gate. Excitement, fear, anticipation and righteous fury was felt by the men entering the gate. Lt General Hazama, after finishing his speech, turned towards the gate, drew his saber, a Gun-to, and forced it down, pointing forward whilst the blade sends a reflection into the dark. Immediately the roar of engines was heard, and the sound of wheels and tracks rumbled as they passed the General in organised columns. The Infantry, mounted atop their assigned vehicles, saluted the General. Eventually the main force has all passed and it is time for the General and his Unit to move along into the Gate.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Whaddya think?**


End file.
